The invention relates to packaging in general, and, more particularly, to packaging boxes for accommodating an item or items in a secure manner.
Various packaging boxes are known, including boxes equipped for shipping items in a secure manner. For instance, sensitive items are often shipped in boxes with the items supported on blocks or on specially molded foamed polyurethane, or spaced from the side panels of the box by cardboard inserts, foamed polyurethane pellets or beads, or the so-called bubble-wrap sheets. These protective measures suppress the transmission to the items of impacts, shocks, vibrations and/or other forces to which the box itself may be subjected, but they sometimes are bulky, costly, difficult to handle, environmentally undesirable, and/or are non-compliant or do not conform to the items being shipped.